vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-30598971-20130404192919/@comment-7552474-20130405202024
Luksoropoulos '''gibt den Punkt für Runde 1 an '''Persteasy Luksoropoulos '''gibt den Punkt für Runde 2 an '''Persteasy Zuerst werde ich VCB-Style den besseren Beat bewerten, weil mir dieses Konzept super gefällt. Das kann natürlich nicht ins Resultat einfließen: Beats: Den Beatgeschmack von beiden find ich generell ziemlich beschissen, aber schaun wir doch erst mal, was sie sich für diese Runde ausgedacht haben: Steasys Beat ist zwar jz nicht ganz mein Geschmack, ich kann dem aber auf jeden Fall was abgewinnen und find ihn um Länger besser als seinern Achtelfinal-Beat. Ich find dieses Dröhnen auf der 1 alle vier Takte ziemlich fett und außerdem hat der Beat nen interessanten Offbeat-Rhythmus. Den Sound find ich okay, aber nichts Besonderes. Einzig die Einleitung zum letzten Chorus find ich scheiße, denn die is mir viel zu Elektro-lastig. Scotchs Beat ist ein für ihn absolut typischer Elektro-Party-Beat mit Dubstep-Anleihen. Für mich ist das halt der reinste Ohrenkrebs und absolut unerträglich. Beatpunkt geht damit eindeutig an Steasy. Luksoropoulos 'gibt den Beatpunkt an '''Persteasy '(der aber sowieso nichts zählt^^) Doch nun endlich zu den tatsächlichen Runden^^: '''RUNDEN AM PERSTEASY BEAT: HR Persteasy: Zuerst einmal solides Video von Steasy. Vor allem das U-Boot is find ich ne echt geile Location. Der Rest is halt eher Standard, aber ok. Den Schnitt werde ich nicht bewerten, da es mir persönlich ziemlich egal is, wie oft und in welchem Metrum geschnitten wurde. Flowlich gefällt mir das mal sehr gut, was Steasy hier macht. Er bringt das alles in seinem üblichen herablassenden Tonfall rüber, der alleine schon die Wirksamkeit seiner Punches steigert. Kommt eben nicht nur darauf an, was man sagt, sondern auch wie man es sagt. Auch reimtechnisch ist das eine solide Runde. Doch nun zu den Fronts: Alles in allem stellt hier Persteasy ein treffendes Gesamtbild von Scotch dar: Was er doch für ein dauerbetrunkener, unterbelichteter, Party machender, solibrauner Prolet sei. Vorwürfe a la „Du kannst doch live nicht deine VBT-Runden spielen“ find ich an sich gut, die werden halt mittlerweile schon recht inflationär benutzt. Das mit dem Mut Antrinken find ich dann wieder eine schöne Idee. „Schon von Johnny wurdest du zerfickt“ kann man wohl so stehen lassen und auch „Lucky Loser“ beschreibt Scotch eigentlich sehr schön. Dass Bestes von Town in Flensburg Selfdiss is, hör ich jz zwar auch nicht zum ersten Mal, find ich dennoch ne sehr coole Line. Nur den Abschluss des Parts mit der Warze auf der Nase find ich eher schwach. Es kommt vor allem nicht gut, wenn die Line sogar noch durch Aussetzen des Beats betont wird und dann so belanglos ist. Jene Warze is mir übrigens auch noch nie aufgefallen. Sehr stark find ich dann dafür die Hook (auch wenn rappers.in nicht will, dass sie bewertet wird^^), vor allem die ersten beiden Lines treffen schon sehr hart; die machen sich halt wieder über Scoddys hohlen Partymist lustig. Dieses banale „Woooh“ von den Dudes im Hintergrund gibt dem ganzen dann noch das gewisse Etwas und verarscht Scotch und seinen Party-Mainstream gleichermaßen. Dass man sich neben Scotch wie ein Star fühlt, hört sich vor allem mit Persteasys Überheblichkeit vorgetragen sehr cool an. „Du bist der lebende Beweis: Fett ist doch kein Geschmacksträger“ is auch ne super Line. Das mit den Lederhäuten ist find ich auch ne gelungene Bloßstellung. Die nächsten paar Lines sind dafür ziemlich belanglos, vor allem das mit der Schwefelsäure halt ich für sehr überflüssig. „Über Behinderte macht man sich nicht lustig“ gefällt mir dafür wieder sehr gut (auch wenn Steasy davor schon sehr wohl seinen Sprachfehler erwähnt hat). „Scotch hat auch Style: Sonnenbankflavour“ ist dann der vernichtende Abschluss. Am Ende gibt’s dann noch ein paar tighte Samples und Scratches, die die Runde hervorragend abrunden. Alles in allem ne starke Runde mit vielen guten Lines, die Scotch auch ordentlich trifft. RR Scotch: Die Videoidee find ich ganz cool: Ein als Steasy verkleideter Typ wird von Scotch und seinen Kumpels durch die Gegend gejagt und verkloppt. Lustig fand ich vor allem, wie das mit dem U-Boot gekontert wurde (Spielzeug-U-Boot in der Badewanne) und außerdem sind sie dazu nach an eine ähnliche Location gegangen. Nun zur Audio: Mir ist Reimtechnik jz nicht allzu wichtig, aber besser als überwacke Einsilber sollte es schon sein. Und ausgerechnet die ersten paar Lines sind echt ganz mies gereimt: scheiß auf leicht auf gemeint… Hätt ich wohl auch hinbekommen. Auch vom Flow her ist das meiner Meinung nach nicht annähernd so stark wie das, was Steasy gezeigt hat. Dabei braucht sich der Track punchlinetechnisch wirklich nicht verstecken, hier gibt es nämlich einige schöne Konter: Das mit den Live-Auftritten wird von Scotch einmal gänzlich entkräftigt, ein hervorragender Konter, der den Spieß umdreht und nun Steasy ziemlich bloßstellt. Auch die Forenkid-Sache halte ich für sehr gelungen (auch einige der wenigen Stellen der Runde, die mir auch vom Flow gefallen). „Du bist aus Birn und nicht mal da bist du Bestes von Town“ is auch ein sehr geiler Konter. Ersetzt man aber Schwefelsäure durch flüssigen Sauerstoff macht das die Line keinen Deut besser. In der Hook find ich das mit dem Wörter in die Länge ziehen zwar ne nette Idee, „er macht ne Hook ohne Inhalt oder Sinn“ find ich halt komplett daneben, da die Hook von Steasy ihn meiner Meinung nach ziemlich zerfickt hat. „denn du kotzt nach drei Bier“ find ich ok, aber damit anzugeben, wie viel er saufen kann, hilft Scotch nicht gerade die Proletenwürfe zu kontern. Die nächsten paar Lines sind leider ziemlich schwach. Und „Lauch hier verloren“ reimt sich einfach nicht auf „Tauchstation“, vor allem so nicht, wie Scotch es hier betont. Das mit dem Trinkspiel ist dafür wieder sehr witzig, auch wenn das mit dem Hand vor die Cam halt jz kein allzu harter Diss ist. „Und ich bin nach deinem ersten Part komplett besoffen“ kommt dann auch sehr gut. Das mit dem Sprachfehler, der ja doch erwähnt wurde, wird dann noch von Scotch gekontert. Alles in allem hat Scotch durchaus was aus seinem Kontervorteil gemacht. Es war find ich auch die mit Abstand stärkste Runde von Scotch bisher in diesem Turnier. Steasys Gesamtaussage hat er dennoch so gut wie ungekontert gelassen: Steasy hat ihn als unterbelichteten Proleten und stumpfen Partyrapper dargestellt und trotz einiger guter Konter ist es Scotch vor allem an den wichtigen Stellen Großteils nicht gelungen, Steasys Aussagen zu entkräftigen. Da ich weiters in punctis Flow und Reimtechnik Steasy komplett überlegen sehe, geht der Punkt auch insgesamt an''' Persteasy.' ' ' '''RUNDEN AM SCOTCH BEAT:' HR Scotch: Das Video is sehr schlicht; Scotch cruist durch Flensburg und flext ein bisschen und das is es im Großen und Ganzen. Stört mich jetzt zwar nicht, gibt aber auch keine Bonuspunkte fürs Video. So, aber jz zur Audio und ich kann es einfach nicht anders sagen, als dass diese Runde ein Totalausfall ist. Wie ich oben schon angemerkt habe, find ich ja zum einen den Beat widerwärtig, aber auch Scotchs Flow gefällt mir hier überhaupt nicht. Bei seinen Reimen sind mir jz nicht so arge Schnitzer wie in seiner RR aufgefallen, klingt halt dennoch alles von der Wortwahl her ziemlich uncool. Ebenfalls fällt Scoddys Lispeln in dieser Runde besonders stark auf. Richtig schlimm wird die Runde aber meiner Meinung nach erst in Anbetracht der Punchlines; diese Florian-Sache find ich von hinten bis vorne gänzlich unlustig und dass er dann noch nen halben Part lang so abgedroschen drauf rumreitet, bringt mich einfach nur zum Fremdschämen. Immerhin fand ich als einzige Line dieses Komplexes „dass du gerne Mütter fickst, weiß das auch der Florian?“ gut, die Line hat mich doch zum Schmunzeln bringen können. „Meine ganzen Videos, die kuckt man, weil ich entertain“, ich hab mich bisher selten in meinem Leben von Scotch entertaint gefühlt, „deine ganzen Videos, die kuckt man wegen SSE“, ich zumindest nicht. Bei fast jeder Line musste ich peinlich berührt den Kopf schütteln, wie er nur so einen inhaltlichen Mist abziehen kann. „Dein Rap is solala“ bringt mich dann aus seinen Mund zum Lachen. „Und gut tauchen kannst du auch nicht“, auch ein unglaublich furchtbarer Zweckreim, wenn man bedenkt, dass er sich gerade einmal auf so ein simples Wort wie „behauptet“ reimen muss. „Unfair gewonnen, Props an die Jury“, immerhin stimmt diese Line inhaltlich. Dann zählt er seltsamerweise den DJ zusammen mit ein paar Hipster-Klischees auf. Folgende Line setzt dem ganzen aber noch die Krone auf: „Es ist die Federballklikke, in die ich mega rein ficke“, da kommen mir doch die Tränen, ich kanns gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie abartig schlecht ich diese Line finde. „Ey, Kurz überlegen, ja das macht Sinn“, für mich leider nicht. Dafür gefallen mir die Lines, wo er auf diese Dreier-Geschichte aus Steasy vs Akne Bezug nimmt. Einen schönen Abschluss bildet auch die letzte Line: „Steasy fuckin Scoddy“ find ich super. Auch wenn ein bis zwei coole Lines dabei waren, find ich diese Runde alles in allem unterirdisch schlecht. Es strotzt nur so von extrem miesen, furchtbaren Lines und Scotchs Klangbild find ich auch unerträglich. RR Persteasy: Das Intro des Videos ist schon mal so unglaublich geil: Steasy mit Anzug, Brille, Klugscheißer-Tonfall und schnöseligem Rotweinglas liest Scotchs schlechteste HR-Line auf intellektuell tuend aus einem Buch vor. Das ist für mich überhaupt die beste Aktion dieser vier Runden und hat mich unglaublich gut unterhalten. Zusätzlich bringt Steasy noch einen geilen Kontrast zwischen Scotch, der in seiner HR wirklich fast ausschließlich dümmlichen Stuss zusammengeredet hat und Steasy, der dann doch auf einem klar anspruchsvolleren Niveau textet. Ansonsten is das Video eher uninteressant, irgendwelche Bilder von ner Stadt bei Nacht. Da holen auch die Simpson-Puppen nicht viel raus. Steasys Flow gefällt mir hier schon um einiges besser, auch wenn der Beat mir noch immer nicht viel gibt. In der Reimtechnik liegen erneut Welten zwischen den beiden. Schaut man sich hier die Lines an, ist es eigentlich doch auch etwas ernüchternd. Ich find hier zwar keine schlechten Lines, der Großteil ist aber ziemlich belanglos und nichtssagend. Er verarscht ihn halt wieder für den Sprachfehler, das Gesaufe, seine Fettleibigkeit und die Solariumbräune. Kann man in nem Front natürlich machen, in nem Konter is es dann halt schon ein bisschen einfallslos. Dennoch findet sich auch hier wieder die ein oder andere coole Line. Dass Scotch-Fans nur so stupide Wortspiele wie dieses Flo(w)rian verstehen würden, puncht find ich schon hart. „Ballermanntourist“ is dann auch noch ne schöne Bezeichnung für Scotch. „Die Leute kucken deine Runde doch nur, weil sie meine Konter nicht verstehen sonst.“ Hier wurde zwar im Satzbau geschummelt, inhaltlich find ich sie dennoch sehr schön, da sie auch zumindest in meinem Fall durchaus wahr ist. Richtig geil find ich dann noch die Hook, in der Steasy Scotchs Hook komplett zerstört. „Zu Recht gewonnen, props an mich selber“ und dann noch „hier is mein Rucksack, hier is mein DJ, doch wo ist der Diss und die Line, die mich trifft, ey“. Die Hook find ich richtig gut und is punchlinetechnisch auch eines der Highlights der Runde. Die Line mit den Untermenschen find ich auch ok, da Scotch ja Dollar John mit dieser Nazi-Sache angegriffen hat; da is es natürlich unschlau gleich in der nächsten Runde Untermensch zu sagen. Den Konter auf die Kamera-Sache find ich eher schlecht, dafür is „du hast dich mit der Runde doch nur selbst gefickt, Scoddy fuckin Scoddy“ ein wunderbarer Abschluss. Dann kommt noch ein zerberstender SSE-Part, die mich hier komplett überrascht. Bisher fand ich eigtl alles was sie gemacht nicht so spannend, aber hier flowt und textet sie sowohl Scotch als auch Steasy in Grund und Boden „Scoddy, du solltest Florian kennen lernen, er wird deinen Rap positiv verändern“, richtig geile Line, aber im Grunde is der ganze Part von vorne bis hinten super. So sieht man hier doch schon sehr viele richtig gute Lines in der Steasy-RR, hier stört mich halt, dass es Unmengen von belanglosen Füller-Lines gibt. Dennoch alles in allem ne durchaus starke Runde, auch wenns meiner Mienung nach nicht ganz an seine HR rankommt. Der zweite Punkt geht ebenfalls an Steasy. Fazit: Alles in allem wohl ein haushoher Sieg für Steasy mit 2 soliden bis starken Runden. Scotchs RR hatte durchaus ihre Stärken, aber seine HR war für mich wirklich unerträglicher Mist. Mit Steasy würde ich jedenfalls einen sehr würdigen Halbfinalisten sehen.